Doctor Who: Doctor-chan (a fanfiction)
by Imperial Doctor
Summary: A mysterious orbital bombardment hits the planet of Gaia Prime, killing everyone but Drex. Amongst the ruins he is found by the Doctor (Fem!). Where will their adventure lead? Contains OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who: Tsundere (a fan-fiction)**  
 **Story 1: An Untimely Arrival**

Foreword (PLZ READ!)

This is my first published Fanfiction, please don't expect too much from this. I was actually going to publish a Star Wars: The Old Republic story as my first published fanfiction but the storyline got too messed up for my liking so I decided to start a new project. Admittedly, this isn't my first Doctor Who fanfiction, my first one had the regeneration of a skinny, ginger Doctor who was accompanied by his female companion and River Song. This story took place on Trenzalore right after the events of the Eleventh Doctor's final episode 'Eleventh Hour', there he fought with the Great Intelligence (the Dr Simeon version) and was shot by Adam Mitchel (that guy that travelled with the Ninth Doctor and Rose for... 2 episodes?) and there was a gathering of almost every villain in Doctor Who history for some reason, I don't know, I just thought it seemed rather cool until I looked back on it later. Anyway, one of Clara Oswald's 'splinters' was there and the Doctor regenerates into an Asian guy whose character resembled that of the Twelfth Doctor's cynical persona. As you can tell the storyline got too cheesy and was basically a rip-off of 'Eleventh Hour'.

Despite my misgivings on my earlier Doctor Who fanfiction, the concept of my original characters seemed quite good so I may rewrite that story in the future (with a fairly original story plot, of course). Anyway, for this story I decided to write a female Doctor in homage of the new Thirteenth Doctor; from the time I'm writing this, the Twelfth Doctor's Christmas special hasn't been aired yet and thus I don't know for sure how good the Thirteenth Doctor will be, though I'm sure she will be a great and memorable character. Now returning to the topic of my story, I think I didn't write the Doctor's Tsundereness too well (for those who don't know, a Tsundere is a person who is cold towards another person (Usually the main protagonist) before showing a warmer side over time), so please give me advice on how to write one!

Without further ado, please enjoy this piece.

* * *

Chapter 1

Thick smoke filled the air as fires crackled upon the ruined cobble floor. Debris of wood and metal scattered haphazardly across the ground, some were grouped together to form hills of hindrance with the occasional dead pale hand or two protruding from under the rubble. One could surmise from observing the place from afar that it was almost flat: not even a recognisable structure of habitation stood to tell the tale. The sky was not show it's true colours for it was hidden by the dense, dark grey shroud of smog that obscured the sky's true appearance as far as the eye could see. From beneath one of the remnants out sprung a young man, gasping desperately for oxygen that he was denied of when trapped under what seemed to be once a café- only to cough and retch at the acrid air that the atmosphere welcomed him with. Reaching for his Arma-mask, he quickly placed the mask on his face. Much to his relief, a cool circulation of clean air embraced his respiratory organs. He began to breathe normally again. Then halted his breathing when he saw the virtual writing displayed on the glass screen above his eyes, it read in red: **Oxygen capacity critical, estimated supply expiry two minutes (average breathing rate)**. The man almost gave in to panic and hyperventilated, however, he calmly slowed his breathing and tried to keep his wits about him.

Looking around he surveyed what was left of his city, nothing left but debris and the dead. He couldn't believe it, before all this he was having a peaceful lunch break in his favourite café then the sky darkened as the sun was eclipsed. It seemed like less than a split second that brought the prosperous city to annihilation. It was all so fast. Too fast. Sure there were wars on his world, but none wrought as much destruction on this scale. Ambling through the crumbled cobble, the man endeavoured to search through the heaps of material for survivors or some discarded Arma-mask, or an oxygen tank. To no avail. What am I doing? He thought incredulously, I have less than a minute to live and I'm wasting time searching for things that have a low chance of being found in a situation like this? Still at least searching kept his hopes of survival up, even if that hope is as false as a mirage. Now he guessed that he had just under a half minute's worth of breaths left in the mask. He needed a miracle. As if his prayers were answered, under the thirteenth pile he searched was a cylindrical canister with the capital letter 'o' and the number 2 in subscript on the right. His lips widened and curved into a smile. An Oxygen tank! He dug out the rest of the cannister with great speed and excitement like a dog unearthing it's long lost, favourite bone. Once he'd fully freed the cannister from the ground, he held it up triumphantly... only to see a large hole. Dropping his one last hope of salvation with a clatter, he dropped on his knees, tearing holes in his trousers where the knees were under and the shards of sharp metal and stone cut into his exposed knees, causing them to bleed. Weeping and sniffing, the man accelerated the expiry of the morsel of Oxygen that remained inside the mask until the virtual writing on the glass read: **Oxygen capacity 0%**.

The man had no air left to breathe but kept the mask on anyway. Deprivation of air made him feel sleepy. The final function of the Arma-mask, he thought idly as his eyes began to flutter, when out of Oxygen, it enacts euthanasia by injecting sleep drugs to the wearer so to provide the wearer with a much softer death than suffocation. What he would do to wake up to wake up in a hospital right now... his eyes were almost shut and he slumped upon the ground. Suddenly, he heard a bell tolling in the distance. That's funny, he thought, I didn't know we still had an old earth bell in this country. The tolling faded and was replaced by a wheezing grating sound. Out of thin air appeared a tall blue box. Some breeze began blowing debris in a all directions. The object's entrance was like that of a low budget pulsing fade in effect. When the blue box fully materialized, it ended it's wheezing and grating with a thud of finality. The man squinted his eyes to see with his gradually fading eyesight, the blue box had light grey opaque windows and a pulsing light at it's top, the blue parts looked like... wood? Was he hallucinating? The door on his right creaked open, revealing a feminine figure leaning upon the door way, and wearing a crimson robe like long coat with lapels, a dark brown waistcoat and a dark grey skirt that reached below her knees. OK, now he knew he was hallucinating. He blamed the fumes he breathe in earlier. The female humanoid didn't seem to be affected by the smoke but confusion was written upon her face. Confusion that seemed to be mixed with disappointment and horror.

"How is this Gaia Prime 5012 AD?" she complained loudly to herself, scouring her surroundings with her sight, "I've been here in 5090 and there was no record of this ever happening... oh well I guess history can be... rewritten"

Rewriting history? How is that even possible, surely she meant propaganda of totalitarian regimes, right? Another question, how can she have travelled into the planet's future? Time travel devices were destroyed at the end of the last millennia by the shadow proclamation... or were they? He didn't have enough strength left to answer his own questions as he was slowly dying. His eyes finally closed and his body spasmed. He heard the woman gasp and rush toward him with crunching footsteps.

"Come on, come on, don't die on me," he heard her fervently mutter as a high pitched warbling sound was heard, when the sound ceased, he heard a sigh of relief, "thank goodness, I can still save him, hang in there..."

Awaking with a gasp, the man found himself in a large, white room. A flat, well polished ceiling loomed above him. Turning to his right, he saw that the walls were decorated with shining white roundels. He then proceeded to turn to his left and saw the young woman from earlier, she was sat upon a small birch wood chair and her aqua coloured eyes looked at him with concern. He groaned, sat up and gingerly touched his face. He no longer wore a mask.

"Where... where am I?" he asked her.

"You're inside the safest place in the entire universe," she reassured him with a soft placating voice, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find any more of your people"

She then added: "You're lucky to be alive"

"I guess..." the man replied with a sigh, as his eyesight began to return to him, he saw that the woman had wavy, onyx hair that ended just beyond her shoulder; her pale skin unblemished and looked as smooth as silk, her lips neither thick nor thin was a faded rose red colour. Her face was so young that she might as well be a young adult, "Well... er... thanks for saving me Miss"

"Miss?" she asked, her face showed the same kind of befuddlement as before but this time only mixed with horror.

"You are a female right?" frowned the man. The young woman opened her mouth as her cheeks began to blush.

"Kyyyaaaa!" she screamed as she leapt up from her chair and retreated to a roundel on the opposite side of the room. She tapped the roundel and it responded like water: ripples undulated in every direction from the origin point where her finger touched it. The opaque roundel turned into a circular mirror.

"Is everything alright?" the man asked, this young woman was acting in a peculiar manner.

"I'm... I'm a girl..." she stammered, then her expression relaxed into a calm smile, as she examined the rest of her body, "a really cute girl, excellently proportioned, nice... though she does sound much more dignified than those other rather eccentric lads that came before, a definite improvement if I do say so myself"

"Are you alright?" the man repeated.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, I just thought I was reincarnated into a Scottish boy who hasn't reached puberty," she chuckled, placing her hands on her hips, "of course this isn't the first time I've been female, thirteen was the first one"

"Couldn't you tell you were wearing a dress?"

"I thought it was a James Bond themed kilt," she shrugged.

"You don't even sound remotely Scottish," the man pointed out, his voice now filled with annoyance at the woman's oblivious nature.

"Now that you mention it, I don't," she replied, glancing at the ceiling in thought, then her aqua eyes bore into his own eyes and she held out her hand, "sorry for the awkward intro, I'm the Doctor, you are...?"

"I'm Drex Weller," the man replied, taking her soft, delicate hand and shaking it, "Doctor who?"

"Ufufufu, not telling," the Doctor winked slyly, Drex frowned, "you might say every Doctor in existence was inspired by my forbearance"

"Right..." Drex replied. She was a strange one, but the way she talked, the things she talked about, this room... could she be...?

Walking to the centre of the room, the Doctor approached a hexagonal console and began pressing various buttons. Drex came closer to the console, it was filled with buttons and levers that looked like they belonged in the days of technological advancement in the old Earth. He noticed the Doctor was moving round and round the console both clockwise and anticlockwise. The Doctor stopped fiddling with the controls when she was satisfied with whatever she had set the machine to do, she then turned to face Drex.

"Now shall we find out what happened to your planet then?" the Doctor offered.

"Yes, how could every tall building on my planet be reduced to mere rubble without destroying the entire planet?" Drex wondered aloud, he then added: "if I'm not mistaken, it happened in under a second"

"My dear Drex, accurate orbital bombardments are child's play to interstellar warlords," the Doctor dismissed with an airy wave, "although the timing of destruction does intrigue me... now let us travel back say... to twenty hours prior..."

"Wait, you can time travel?" blurted Drex despite being confident about his theory on what she is.

"I'm a Timelord, 'course I can," the Doctor replied dismissively as she began pressing buttons to adjust the timing settings.

"I thought the Shadow proclamation banned and ended time travel"

"Yeah, fat lot of good it did," snorted the Doctor, she even didn't look up from her button pressing, "you can't stop time travel from happening unless you get rid of it's discovery as a time traveller thereby killing yourself in the process of creating a parallel universe without time travel. Because time travel (in our universe anyway) will always return in one form or another because of another time traveller"

The Doctor finally flicked a lever up and caused the vertical column at the console's centre to move up and down, also the wheezing and grating sound was heard, albeit muffled. After a few minutes, the Doctor flicked the same lever down prompting the vertical column to cease it's movement, and the wheezing and grating sound was silenced with a final thud. With a click of her thumb and middle finger, a soft, slow humming was heard, one of the walls opened inwards like a double door. Drex had to admit, he didn't notice the zigzag pattern or the doorway that distinguished it from the rest of the normal wall roundels, it was like trying to find a snow leopard in a snowy mountain. He turned to look at the Doctor. She smiled at Drex and gestured him to go out of the door first.

"Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Foreword (plz read)

Sorry for the late post, I know I did say last week but I got caught up with stuff IRL and there was that Saber wars event in Fate Grand Order that I absolutely couldn't miss. Therefore as compensation, I'll also publish a Star wars fanfic as a show of good faith. I appreciate the views and I thank you guys for that, please feel free to provide constructive comments, or just comments because comments are always constructive if one knows where to look and the commentator has a reason to back up their point.

Please enjoy the second instalment of my Doctor Who fanfic.

* * *

Doctor Who: Tsundere (a fan-fiction)

Story 1: An Untimely Arrival

Chapter 2

"Actually, hold on..."

Drex halted in his tracks and spun on his heel, thanks to the completely flat floor of the room, to face the Doctor with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh don't be so surprised, is it not obvious?" the Doctor asked, bewildered herself at Drex's lack of vision. The man shrugged, unable to make head or tail at what she was getting at. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she pointed at him.

"What?" Drex asked back, still clueless.

"Perhaps the unlikely consecutive chain of events that you have experienced may have addled your mind," the Doctor replied portentously, upon hearing her own tone Drex noticed the Doctor fleetingly smirk... reminiscently? Placing her hands upon her hips, the Doctor continued, "your tattered attire, it's going to look odd in a city of an idyllic planet"

"Oh right..." Drex realised, scratching his messy haired head, "I... er... well I assume you have a changing room and some spare clothes?"

"Oh yes, Go out through that door, take first left, then second right, take third left then head straight ahead, go under the stairs, pass the bins and the wardrobe should be the fifth door on the- hold on, no, that's outdated, it's changed since then, let me think..." frowned the Doctor, placing her right hand on her chin in a thinking posture and looking down at the clear, white floor. After less than a minute's time, the female Timelord looked up at Drex, "Miss out the first three turns, then take the right turn to the waiting room full of chairs, take the door on the left through the corridor, pass the three doors and then turn into the fourth door on the right, have a look through the room until you find a door marked X and that's the wardrobe, you can't miss it, did you catch all that?"

"I... yeah" he replied, frowning as he tried to understand what the Doctor had said to him, "X marks the spot"

"You got it!" winked the Doctor before gesturing for Drex to carry on with his quest for better clothing. Closing the door behind him, Drex left the Doctor on her own in the plain white console room of the Tardis. The Doctor let her smile go, sighed and returned to the room's focal point: the light green, hexagonal console. As she typed in commands upon the colourful keys labelled with Gallifreyan writing upon it, she felt her head begin to throb and ache once more. The Doctor clutched at her head with her right hand whilst continuing to type commands with her left. This pain... perhaps an after effect of her regeneration? Timelords usually have post regeneration amnesia and headaches were commonplace, however... however, extended loss of memory wasn't. The more she tried to remember what happened pre-regeneration, the more the events became more and more vague; places, companions, enemies- all of them slowly became but a blur in her mind until all that was left was what she had looked like before: a tall, strongly built, dark skinned man wearing a dark grey suit and gold tie, a black great coat and a matching black fedora. How did he die? What was the cause? She had no time to wonder, for she had to contain her memories whilst they still existed, there was no better way but through the Tardis' memory banks, or commonly known by her people as-

"'The Brain of the Tardis', but I can't go there right now," the Doctor thought aloud, turning to a different side of the console, away from the keypads. Fortunately, there was the telepathic circuit, "yes, I can use this to back up my memories, only downside is that I probably won't remember to restore them when the time comes..."

The Doctor bit her lower lip as she weighed out her options, she would lose her memories either way, but it was obvious which one was the best option-

"Oh well," she shrugged, pressing a button above the rows of finger sized like holes which prompted a blue hologram of even more Gallifreyan script to be casted by a projector, the doctor ran her fingers over the hologram as if typing. Then once she had finished, the holo-screen now displayed a pie chart-like countdown clock, she swiped at the hologram with her hand, dismissing it. After that, the Doctor placed her fingers in the holes provided and closed her eyes, "better safe than sorry"

Without warning, the Doctor felt a surge of electricity coming from her fingertips and her brain somewhat relaxed and sending her into a trance-like state. Her eyes now only showed the white of her sclera and her eyelids twitching erratically as certain memories poured out of her brain like waterfalls into the telepathic circuits' ports. Once the process had been completed, her head felt as light as a feather and cool as if from being immersed in cold water on a summer's day. The Doctor exhaled as her eyes rolled back into position. Her first sight was the console in the foreground and Drex in the background awkwardly standing by the open door, his mouth open.

"What were you doing?" gasped Drex, closing the door behind him. The man now wore a red hoodie under a black leather jacket whilst wearing tight black trousers. The Doctor forced herself to smile, but her curved lips twitched as she tried to maintain the expression, You went into my personal wardrobe didn't you? She said in her mind grudgingly, Drex now approached the console slowly, "you looked like you were possessed or something"

"No, I was backing up data, so to speak," she replied, then she frowned, pointing at Drex, "I didn't know the humans of Gaia Prime still believe in ghosts"

"Well, if you have a support chip in your head, someone could possess you," shrugged Drex.

"Of course, hacking! How silly of me to assume my guesses as the truth," the Doctor shook her head, then she returned to typing in commands, "now let's step out to Gaia Prime and see what this mess is about"

After flicking the switch to the main doors once more, the jagged doors opened to reveal the bustling capital city of Drex's home planet. The Doctor led the way, she stopped once she had made ten steps out of her space time machine. Turning around with her hands behind her back and wearing a smile with squinted eyes, displaying her neat, straight, gleaming white teeth.

"So, whaddya think?" she asked, heartily chuckling.

"Our time travel is child's play compared to yours," gasped Drex, marvelling at how they stood at the precisely pristine city square with it's buildings and people intact, as if nothing had happened to them at all... for the moment, "so is everything real, yeah? No brain induced virtual reality?"

Then the Doctor's smiling face twisted into a bitterly, disgusted scowl, "is that all you use time travel for? Moping about the past? Virtual reality isn't true time travel"

"It kind of is, if you think about it..." replied Drex weakly, then he changed the subject, walking around the blue police box in semi-genuine curiosity, "so it is true, Tardises are bigger on the inside"

"Yes they are, seriously, you humans have had a couple of millennia to re-develop time travel in secret," ranted the female Timelord waving her fists about, "that's plenty of time and no excuse to call memory VR time travel"

"Also did I mention the fact that the Shadow Proclamation banned time travel?" Drex piped up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." realised the Doctor, her cool composure returning, before pointing at Drex, "but my point stands, your people could've re-developed time travel in secret"

"We wouldn't dare do that," defended Drex, then he frowned, "unless the government..."

"Have re-developed time travel technology in secret," the Doctor finished smugly, smirking with triumph and her eyes closed, and crossing her arms across her chest, "now, do you have an observatory of some kind?"

"What are you, a New Earther?" snorted Drex, shaking his head, then taking out a rectangular glass device from the inner pocket of his borrowed leather jacket, "our phones are interlinked by the Hivemindnet, I can access the country's main observatory in a tap of an icon"

"Oh I'd have thought you humans would've had implants to deal with those kinds of stuff by now," pointed out the Doctor, crossing her arms and frowning in thought.

"No, the government deemed that a safety issue- oh, I got disconnected," said Drex, tapping repeatedly on his phone, "hang on, I'll use emergency reconnect..."

The Doctor responded by taking a device out of her own inner pocket: a cylindrical probe like device, it's surface had a metallic grey colour scheme, so sleekly clear that the surface almost reflected it's surroundings; the device was small enough to be held in a single hand and long enough to be considered a magician's wand. At the top end on the tip was a red ring with four dark grey spokes equally spaced out from each other like a set of gun cross-hairs and were connected to a central silver bullet like structure. The Doctor aimed at Drex's glass phone, and with her thumb, slid a section of the device down which made it emit a high pitched warble that was so high it was almost as inaudible as a dog whistle. Drex frowned, perplexed as his glass phone's equally glass display screen began to show blurred distorted images of what was on display previously, before quickly switching to a black screen with green numbers, letters and characters of some or many alphabets he didn't understand being typed in rapidly by an unknown user.

"Huh... wha...?" he trailed off as he desperately tapped on his phone to bring his trusty device back into his control. Whilst Drex's eyes were focused at the screen, the Doctor pocketed her sonic screwdriver into her pocket with sly subtlety and waited for her plan to be noticed by her companion along with the anticipation for the plan to actually work. Drex looked up at her pitifully like a boy who had his favourite toy broken by some nasty older kid.

 _Did he get it?_ she thought.

"W-what have you done to it?" Drex whimpered.

 _Close enough_ , thought the Timelord, then saying: "I scrambled the phone's presence by making it transcend beyond the limitations set by the Hivemindnet so it identifies as part of the system but not part of it at the same time"

"It does what?" asked Drex blankly, the Doctor rolled her eyes.

"Basically I broke the system," explained the Doctor slumping her shoulders and her expression equally blank as Drex's tone, then straightening her posture, crossed her arms and turned her head away whilst arrogantly closing her eyes, "be thankful"

"Wow..." said Drex in amazement as the screen reverted back to normal, he flicked through his settings and found that he was granted super administrator privileges, the Gaian man looked up at the female Timelord again, who still had her eyes closed, "damn...you went full hacks mode on just for me?"

The Doctor blushed, looked down and fidgeted at her skirt before blurting rapidly, "n-no what are you talking about? It was because we've time travelled and your past self has this exact same phone on him, so it might confuse the Hivemindnet and alert the Shadow Proclamation of illegal time travel activity"

"Wouldn't they have a more effective way for detection?" asked Drex, wary of the people that passed by even though they didn't really seem to notice them. Come to think of it... his people never really noticed anything, they always seemed focused on their phones- not even when the fateful orbital bombardment struck.

"S-shut up," stammered the flustered Timelord, still fidgeting, "I didn't do it because I like you or anything... idiot"

"I don't get it" Drex scratched his head. With that the Doctor fell over with a shocked expression and quickly stood back up as if nothing happened.

"You're not supposed to," she replied brushing her crimson red long coat with her left hand, then she pointed at his now enhanced phone, "now try accessing the best observatory of the planet"

Drex obeyed and accessed the observatory's controls with ease and without entering a password or passing some ridiculously secure security test.

"I'm no astronomer but..." began Drex as he tried to decipher the complex terminology and settings of the controls, but giving up in the end and handing his phone over to the Doctor, "here, you take a look"

The Doctor accepted the phone and began tapping a series of commands. Shaking her head as she saw that Drex had just pointlessly zoomed in on the Nihil system, an uninhabited solar system quadrillions of light-years away from Gaia Prime. After she had finished tapping, the Timelord was granted an audience with recent space vessel monitoring page: so far so good, all the vessels registered in and out were just passenger and merchant ships, travelling within the limits of normal light-speed engines. No, the Doctor wasn't just going to settle with ships, he needed information on the content of the ships, high detailed contents. She quickly analysed the profiles of every crew member, passenger and cargo, only to find nothing that was suspect of an attack informant or spy. No, this still wasn't enough. She had to search further back, into the history of all the ships that had been to the planet since it's first human settlement, sure it was overkill but she had to make sure. Then suddenly a new ship registered as large unknown that had reverted into real-space just beyond the system and was travelling at quite a high sub-light speed for a ship of that size. The Doctor now handed back the glass phone to Drex.

"We have our suspect" the Doctor concluded in a low voice and her eyes narrowed. She gestured for Drex to follow her.

"Wait, aren't you going to also che-" began Drex.

"No time!" the Doctor cut in as she began to move towards the Tardis, "do you want to save your planet or not?"

Drex sighed and followed her into the blue box.

Inside the Tardis the Doctor began frantically punching in commands on the console's buttons whilst Drex looked on helplessly. He had to do something... he pulled out his glass phone once again out of his inner leather jacket pocket; perhaps his home-world has a secret that was so heinous that these unknown attackers would want to annihilate all life on the planet... perhaps as the Doctor had suggested: an illegal time travel project being developed by a country in secret? He searched everything, still he got nothing of worth, then again he'd only been given these enhancements to his phone recently, what would he know? Besides his planet had a track records of one of the more peaceful human civilisation in the Galaxy. The Doctor finally flicked the de-materialisation lever causing the central column to move up and down, and the characteristic wheezing and grating of the engines to commence. She looked at Drex now.

"Found anything?" the Doctor asked casually. Drex shook his head, the Doctor then pressed a button on her console which prompted the square white screen to become black and swiftly changed into a display of the black, starlit panorama of space, "right, let's see what we're dealing with"

"Couldn't you just use the observatory for that?" asked Drex.

"You know, I was asking the same question but the blasted thing only identifies normal space stuff and general ship info without pictures," replied the Doctor, the disappointment clear in her voice, "I suppose I could've just browsed in the planetary security site but I guessed that it'll just raise more suspicion"

"Isn't hacking to go above and beyond the public phone's accessibility even more suspicious?" Drex questioned reasonably, to which the Doctor shrugged nonchalantly.

Suddenly, on the display screen, several of the stars were eclipsed by an immense black shadow which travelled like some intimidating sea monster. This monstrosity of a ship was clearly neither a passenger nor merchant ship since there were distinguishable shapes that resembled laser turrets. The warship was built like a mountain on top of a surf board that had been bitten in half, but at a closer look, the Doctor noticed that this behemoth-like warship wasn't made out of mere rocks but rather a city of tall buildings and laser turrets made of a curiously dark metal. She estimated the structure to be at least almost as tall as three mount Everests stacked on top of each other and as long as the depth of three Mariana trenches' put together. The Doctor tutted as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Now that is just overkill," she remarked in disbelief, then pointed her hand at the screen projection, "even the Daleks didn't build a world killing battle station this big... not that I remember anyway"

"W-what is that?" stammered Drex his mouth gaping at it's sheer size.

"We're about to find out, come on," said the Doctor turning off the screen display with a press of a button and with a flick of a switch she landed Tardis, then she flicked another switch, prompting the door to whirr open, "follow me and keep quiet"

Shutting the Tardis doors behind him, Drex followed the Doctor's lead and the Tardis somehow disappeared from view.

"Cloaking device, like it?" grinned the Doctor, as if reading his mind, Drex nodded and continued after the Timelord. Then out of the end of the dark corridor they heard marching footsteps, "quick, hide here"

The two hid between two vertical columns that wasn't very well lit. Drex took a glimpse at the patrolling guards, these soldiers were quite bulky and wore black armour and helmet.

"Judoons" hissed the Doctor.

"The Shadow Proclamation are behind this?" ventured Drex, keeping his voice low.

"Can't jump to conclusions, Judoons work for the highest bidder," answered the Timelord, then she took out two necklaces with a key attached to it, "here, put this around your neck, a preception filter, should keep us out of sight from those guards, talk loudly and the 'charm' will break"

Sneaking through the Judoon patrolled corridors, it didn't take long for the Doctor and Drex to an elevator that led to the top floor where the bridge was situated. As soon as the elevator's door sliding shut, the Doctor sighed.

"Easiest-infiltration-ever!" remarked the Doctor brightly. Whooshing open, the elevator doorway opened to a long corridor that lead to a massive, automatic double sliding door with the word 'control room' written in Sycoraxic script, "hmmph, orbital bombardments aren't their style, they tend to like conquest as a means of subjugation and besides this ship is too well designed compared to their warships"

"Who?"

"I'll explain later," the Doctor hushed Drex, then beckoned him to follow her. This time no Judoons patrolled this corridor allowing them to quickly reach the double doors.

The ship's commander must be too confident for his own good, thought the Timelord, then she used the sonic screwdriver to open the door, winding up a part of the device to get the right setting; then with a low pitched warble the double doors opened so softly, it was inaudible. The opening doors revealed a large control room with many black uniformed crew members of many races seated on slick grey, metal chairs facing holographic displays and typing away. In their immediate front, facing away from them was a large throne-like seat with an Ood, a humanoid with a Cthulu like head and a white globe on it's chest attached to a wire that was attached to underneath it's mouth area, it's grotesque squid-like head was leaning forwards to listen to the seater's speech.

"...main weapons target all lifeforms and synthetic structures," said a soft male voice from behind the chair, "jam all transmission and also engage the gravity wells, solar system setting, no ship leaves the Helios system"

"Understood, commander," bowed the Ood, it's hand clicking a button on the globe causing it to glow and produce the voice of a serenely polite, yet monotonic man. The Ood walked off to relay the Command to a team of crew members over on the starboard side of the room. Then, without warning, the throne spun slowly around to face Drex and the Doctor. There seated in the chair was a black, haired blue skinned humanoid. His face calm and confident and his demonic red-black sunglasses staring straight at them. His small violet lips curled into a spine curling smile.

"Doctor, I've been expecting you," greeted the commander in the same, soft voice, with no hint of surprise.

"How could he see us?" screamed Drex. The Doctor face palmed herself just before tough feeling hands grabbed their shoulders.

"Ho plo lo do oe so to kro lo lo!" ordered a helmeted Judoon, his and his comrade's blaster poking Drex and the Doctor's backs threateningly.

* * *

Afterword

I hope you enjoyed this piece. I know I enjoyed writing it. I had a lot of Star Wars references that I just had to put in as it was just appropriate. Anyway, I won't be publishing much around this time because of stuff down my end, but I will endeavour to write as much as I can. Again, please feel free to comment and your viewing of my works are appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
